Modern electronics devices implement a vast array of differing interfaces. In many applications, such as military applications, proprietary and custom customer-specified interfaces are common. Testing and monitoring of data transferred over such specialized, proprietary, or otherwise non-standard interfaces can be costly and difficult. When data over a particular interface cannot be tested and monitored with commercial off the shelf (COTS) test equipment, either specialized test equipment must be built, or standard COTS test equipment must be modified. Numerous modifications are necessary to a plurality of test equipment devices for some applications when a COTS approach is chosen. When specialized test equipment is to be used, the equipment must first be designed and manufactured, both of which require time and money. This specialized test equipment generally can perform only those tests specified at the time of manufacture, and are not adaptable to future testing needs.